WWE NXT's Newest Sensation
by AstoundingWriter202
Summary: A new superstar has arrived in NXT and has made friends quick but can he over come obstacles and will he get a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first WWE fanfiction so you know that none of these superstars are mine except Shawn Clark, Jacqueline Anderson, and many to come. So don't forget to review please.

The new superstar in WWE was anxious for his first match and he was getting prepared he was up against the 7'0 foot tall Colin Cassidy and just then Sami Zayn walked into the locker room.

"Hey you must be the new guy Shawn Clark, nice to meet a new face." he says and comes over to Shawn and sits down.

"Hey don't worry about Colin Cassidy all you gotta do is take out his legs and he's done." Sami says and stands and pats Shawn on the back.

"Thanks Sami." he says and Sami turns.

"Hey no problem but one thing figured out a wrestling name?" he says and Shawn shakes his head no.

"Hey let me watch your match and I'll give you one." Sami says and Shawn extends his hand.

"Thanks I really appreciate that." he says and Sami shakes his hand pats his back again once more.

"You're welcome now go out there and show the people what you got." Sami says and walks out. Shawn stands up and grabs his jacket and he heads behind the curtains. They call Colin Cassidy first and he walks out with Enzo Amore and then Sami runs up.

"Hey I should've figured Enzo would go out there with him, would you mind if I was to be in your corner?" he asks and Shawn shakes his head.

"I wouldn't mind at all." he says and him and Sami walk through the curtain/

"And his opponent from weighing 217 lbs from Houston, Texas Shawn Clark." the ring announcer says and Shawn looks straight at Colin Cassidy and then gets in the ring and a few minutes later after damaging Colin Cassidy's legs Shawn climbs to the top rope and attempts a shooting star press and hits and then pins him for the 1.2.3 and the bell rings and Sami slides into the ring and holds up Shawn's hand. As they walk through the curtain they pass the newest NXT diva Jacqueline Anderson and Charlotte.

"Hey Sami." both girls say to Sami and keep talking about what they were talking about before hand.

"Hey Sami who's that diva I've never seen her before?" Shawn asks pointing to Jacqueline.

"Hey she's just like you she's new and her match is up next, come on let's go watch her match." Sami says and leads Shawn over to a tv and they watch Jacqueline face Charlotte but right as she's pinning her the lights go out.

"CATCHING FLIES IN HIS MOUTH" Blasts through the speakers and a few minutes later The Wyatt Family are walking down the ramp. As they circle the ring Sami and Shawn run through the curtain and down to the ring and start beating on Luke Harper and Erick Rowan. Then the general manager JBL comes out.

"HEY STOP IT, I SAID STOP IT!" he screams at the top of his lungs through a microphone. Everyone stops fighting and listens to JBL.

"Now that I have controlled you animals, I have an announcement to make next week on NXT it will be Shawn Clark and Sami Zayn vs Erick Rowan and Luke Harper." he says and I nod and look to Sami and he nods.

"I wasn't finished Bray Wyatt will be banned from ringside." JBL says and I look at The Wyatt Family and they're freaking out. Bray Wyatt grabs a mic.

"JBL you can't oppress us we ain't sheep that follow everyone of your demands and  
I'll show you what I mean and then the lights go out and I hear a scream when the lights come back on Jacqueline is gone. But then you look at JBL and he's laying on the stage. Sami and I rush to him and he lets us help him up but as soon as he's in the medic room I head off to find Jacquelin.

Until next time guys and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys thanks to all of you for reading the first chapter and for the reviews. Thanks to Wakko's minion I realized I didn't describe Shawn Clark or Jacqueline Anderson. So Shawn Clark has blond hair and gray eyes, he's not really fit, his height is 5'11 . Jacqueline Anderson has dark brown hair and green eyes, she's 5'5

Shawn Clark was briskly walking down the hallway looking through dressing rooms and anywhere else he could find the Wyatt's. Sami was slowly walking behind him and looking at his phone.

"Hey Shawn we've been at this for awhile now can't we stop?" Sami said and Shawn looked back at him.

"So just leave Jacqueline with the Wyatts, YEAH CAUSE THAT'S SUCH A GREAT IDEA!" Shawn shouted the last part. Sami looked back down at his phone and they kept walking. Shawn found the Wyatts' locker room he almost busted it off it's hinges.

"JACQUELINE, YOU IN HERE?" he shouted as he flipped on the lights and there stood Harper.

"You shouldn't have come here." Harper said as he stepped toward Shawn.

"Where's Jacqueline?" Shawn asked

"Bray has her, she's gonna meet Sister Abigail." Harper said then Shawn hear a yell come from behind him, he turned and saw Rowan dragging Sami away as he rushed to help Sami, Harper attacked him from behind Harper knocked him to the floor of the locker room. As he fell unconscious he watched as Harper followed where Rowan had dragged Sami. When he woke up he had Adrian Neville and Jason Albert standing over him.

"Jason, shut up look's like the kid's waking up." Neville said looking down at Shawn.

"Hey kid you okay, besides the whole unconscious thing?" Albert said and he helped Shawn up. Shawn nodded then Albert's expression changed.

"Do you know where Sami is?" Neville asked, Shawn nodded and pointed in the direction they'd dragged Sami.

"That way we were ambushed while looking for Jacqueline." Shawn said, Neville hung his head.

"So you're telling me the Wyatts have Jacqueline AND Sami." Albert asked looking straight at Shawn, Shawn nodded and Albert expression worsened.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" a voice asked from the door. They all turned and there stood Dean Ambrose.

"Why you guys looking at me like that?" he asks, Shawn walks over to him.

"Dean, could you help me with something?" Shawn asks Dean and he shrugs.

"I guess, what do you need?" Dean asks and Shawn points in the direction they took Sami.

"I need your help finding Sami Zayn." Shawn says, Dean thinks about it for a minute.

"Sure I'll do it." Dean says and they walk off in that direction. What they don't know is that Bray is watching them.

"Wonder into the woods little sheep, the wolves are hungry." Bray says and walks into a nearby room with the lights off. Dean and Shawn have not been able to find Sami. Then they spot Rowan and he's heading their direction, they hide and watch him as he walks past into the room Bray had just entered a few seconds.

"There it is, the room he's probably keeping Jacqueline and Sami." Shawn says, Dean looks at him.

"What are we waiting for, let's go." Dean says and gets up, they walk over to the room Dean kicks the door in. They find Bray, Rowan, and Harper but no Jacquelin or Sami. Shawn runs at Bray and tackles him then Dean shrugs and starts to brawl with Rowan but soon enough the numbers game comes into play.

"They have followed the buzzards boys , we have four now we must turn them," Bray says Rowan and Harper drag Dean and Shawn out of the room and through a hidden door and down a dark hallway. They eventually stop at another door there's a light coming from under the door. Bray grab Shawn's face.

"Now you be nice, Sister Abigail won't like you if you're not nice." Bray says and lets go off Shawn's face, Bray opens the door Rowan and Harper drag Dean and Shawn through it and set them besides an unconscious Sami and Jacqueline. Shawn looks around there's another door and it's cracked he can see a old woman sitting in a rocking chair rocking back and forth, her face emerging from the shadow and into the light and back.

"Sister Abigail, it's time." Bray says to the old woman he helps her stand up and has Rowan and Harper drag the rocking chair into the room Shawn was in. After the had set it up in front of the four Sister Abigail set down.

"Well go on now, wake them up." she said to Rowan and Harper, they walked over to Sami and Jacqueline and shook them, Sami shoot up but then Shawn heard the clink of chains.

"Hello Shawn Clark and hello Dean Ambrose, I am Sister Abigail," the old woman said. We all just sat there.

"Manner, didn't your ma ever tell you about manners?" she asks looking dead at Shawn.

"Ye...s, Yes ma'am." Shawn says and Sister Abigail starts rocking back and forth.

"Then use them." she says and swings her gaze toward Sami.

"You, were you ever taught any manners mister?" she says and Sami nods then Sister Abigail nods towards Bray. Bray walks over towards Sami and backhands him.

"I thought I told you earlier to be nice, by that I mean talk and everything else." Bray says and walks back behind Sister Abigail.

"I say, he joins the family first." she says pointing towards Shawn.

"Why him Sister Abigail?" Bray asks and she smiles.

"Cause he's the nicest and easiest to make join." she says and Rowan walks over and grabs Shawn and drags Shawn into the next room. After Shawn is in the room they chain him to the wall and leave him there for an hour. After an hour Bray walks in a spends half an hour just jibbering on and on about the family. Then Shawn snaps and Bray notices.

"Welcome to the family, but just one more thing repeat after me.." Bray says Shawn looks at him.

"Yes, what is it?" Shawn asks Bray nods.

"I will always put the family first and everyone else second." Bray says Shawn repeats it.

"Sister Abigail before everyone else." Bray says Shawn repeats then Bray walks over and unchains him. He then hands him a grey shirt and mudded up jeans.

"Put these on, son." Bray says and Shawn stands up, Bray leaves the room Shawn does what Bray said. Shawn is now the newest member of the Wyatt family.


	3. Chapter 3

**I figured it's about time to write again and here's the next chapter. Now remember none of these are mine except the ones I make up. Starting from where we left in the last chapter Shawn has joined the Wyatts and now he must help the Wyatts turn Sami, Dean, and Jacqueline.**

` The new member of the Wyatt Family, Shawn Clarke stares down at his former friends and shakes his head and laughs. Erick walks beside him and picks up Dean. Shawn grabs Erick's shoulder and shakes his head.

"No, Rowan take Sami, he's easier." Shawn says cold and flatly. Rowan puts Dean down and then picks Sami up and they repeat the same thing they did to Shawn after a hour and a half Sami Zayn is a member of the Wyatt Family and this slowly happens to Jacqueline and lastly Dean until all of the four are Wyatt Family members.

"Welcome sons and daughter you have seen the light, now to give you names, Shawn you're now Zachariah, Sami you're now Samuel, Jacqueline you're now

Elizabeth, and Dean you're Elijah." Bray said and then looked at Sister Abigail and she nodded.

It's been a week since the four joined the Wyatts and they plan on appearing on this week's episode of NXT. When the show starts Neville, Kalisto, and Sin Cara march out to the ring and Neville grabs a mic.

"Wyatts, get out here NOW!" he shouts into the mic. Then the lights go out and the Wyatts make their way to the ring with the four new members. After the entrance finishes the lights come up and Neville sees the new members.

"No, No, You didn't do that to Sami, my best friend I'm gonna mess you up Bray!" Neville shouts and drops the mic and fast walks to the ropes.

"Ah, Ah, No Neville don't you don't have enough numbers for the 7 of us, now I'll make you a deal you get yourself three more men and you can face me, Rowan, Harper, Zachariah, Samuel, and Elijah. If you beat us I'll let you're friends go." Bray says and Neville thinks for a minute.

"Okay I accept." Neville says and then bray motions toward the ring and all of the Wyatt Family but Jacqueline get into the ring and beat down Neville and the Lucha Dragons. Then out rushes Baron Corbin, Enzo Amore, and Colin Cassidy. They ward the Wyatt Family off and then help Neville and the Lucha Dragons up.

"Hey, you creepy beard man Neville has his partners in the ring let's do this but it's gonna be an elimination tag match." Enzo says and they Wyatt's get in the ring and a ref comes running down and slides into the ring and rings the bell.

Rowan and Cassidy start the match out and dominate the match for awhile then Bray gets in the ring and Cassidy tags Enzo then Bray tags Elijah in. Elijah and Enzo wrestle for awhile then Elijah hits his finisher on Enzo and then pins him and Enzo walks to the back. Baron steps in and quickly eliminates Elijah. The match continues for awhile until it's Zachariah and Bray vs Neville. Bray is about hit Neville with Sister Abigail until Zachariah grabs Bray in a reverse ddt and hits him with it. Neville then pins Bray and wins. The three other new members of the Wyatt Family come out with the rest of Neville's team. Zachariah grabs a mic.

"I'm done being a Wyatt, I am Shawn Clarke and this was a setup we were never mind controlled." Shawn says and everyone else nods and everyone gets in a great big group hug.

That's it, the end of that story. But if you want more just private message me and tell me what you want and I'll write it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone reading this I have decided that the last chapter wouldn't be the last chapter of the story so here is the next chapter of** _ **WWE NXT's Newest Sensation**_ **with our main characters Shawn Clark and Jacqueline Anderson.**

It's been nearly a year since the incident with the Wyatt's and people have come and gone, Dean is gone now along with Neville and the Wyatt's. Sami is injured and JBL is a commentator on Raw now. The new GM is William Regal and he's running everything smoothly. Up next is Shawn Clark's chance to become one of the finalist in the NXT title tournament and he's facing and new superstar from Texas, who is 7' 0" tall and 324 lbs. who has blonde hair and wears all black tight and his name is John Mackay but he likes to be called "The Tornado of Texas" he says it's in memory of Kerry Von Erich.

"Hey kid, loosen up you got this." Someone says behind Shawn as he's getting ready to go out and he turns around and it's Triple H.

"Don't worry, just go out here and give it your all." He says and Shawn nods and then Shawn turns back around to the entrance curtain.

"I AM HERE TODAY" the start of Shawn's theme song plays and he walks out and the crowd erupts in a roar and he looks around there's fans with signs that says "Shawn Clark for champ" and "Shawn Rocks!" and then he looks at his opponent who's giving his black vest to the ring side guy who takes entrance gear. Shawn walks down the ramps and walks to the stairs, he walks up the stairs and enters the ring and Mackay looks towards him and extends his hand, Shawn shakes his hand then the match begins.

Mackay starts out rough but punching and grabbing Shawn in a headlock, then Shawn gets out and dropkicks him Mackay staggers against the rope and shakes his head for a second then goes to grab Shawn again but Shawn ducks and sends Mackay running into the ropes. At this point Mackay is starting to get angry and frustrated. He finally gets ahold of Shawn after a few minutes of trying to and failing, Mackay then hoists Shawn on his shoulders for what he calls "The Human Tornado" but it's basically an airplane spin. After doing this for a minute or so he lets Shawn down, Mackay gets ready to Shawn with a knockout punch he calls "The Right Hand of Texas" but Shawn ducks at the last minute and then Pele kicks Mackay in the head and then he falls to the ground after that Shawn points in the air signaling for his finisher the shooting star press. He gets ready for it and then launches and hits it for the 1.2.3. Shawn is now in the finals for the NXT title.

After Shawn celebration, he goes to the back and Jacqueline runs up to him and hugs him. Then around the corner comes Charlotte, Becky Lynch, Finn Balor, Tyler Breeze, and his best friend Sami Zayn.

"I knew you could do it!" Jacqueline shouts after she let's go of the hug. Just then Mackay come through the curtain. This time Shawn extends his hand Mackay thinks about it for a second then shakes Shawn's hand and Shawn pulls him in for a hug.

"You did great tonight, couldn't have asked for a better opponent." Shawn says to Mackay as they hug. Then Shawn releases the hug and Mackay walks away. Sami walks up and grabs Shawn in a big hug and this keeps going on for a couple minutes and then after everyone hugged him and congratulated him, Shawn starts to speak up.

"Okay, everyone I will get dressed and then we go out and party like real champions." He says and everyone nods and cheers and then Shawn turns to go to his locker room and Jacqueline grabs his arm.

"Good job baby, I didn't want to do this in front of the crowd." She says and then grabs Shawn in a huge kiss and then let's go and then walks away towards her locker room with Charlotte and Becky. Shawn walks to his locker without much noise because most of the people had left and usually was the last one out anyway. But then he hears something a metal pipe drop and footsteps take off around the corner and he runs around the corner to find Sami laying on the ground unconscious.

"Sami, can you hear me? Shawn shouts as he rushes to the side of Sami and then Enzo and Cass round the corner.

"Oh what happened to Sami?" Enzo says and Shawn turns to him and shakes his head.

"I don't know, Enzo all I heard was a metal pipe drop and someone running." Shawn says as he looks back at Sami.

"Oh, so it was a hit of so kind." Enzo says as he looks to Cass and then Cass thinks for a second and looks dead at Enzo.

"Dash and Dawson, you think they did this?" Cass says and Enzo shakes his head.

"No, Blake and Murphy had to be behind this." Enzo says and Cass nods in agreement.

"Well, let's go talk to them!" Shawn say in a loud tone and gets up to his feet to face Enzo and Cass.

"Whoa, their hotshot you aren't going to be facing nobody until next week now you go have a good time with Jacqueline and everybody and we'll take care of the issue." Enzo say and Shawn thinks for a second.

"Okay, I'll go but at the first sign of danger you call me for help got it." Shawn says pointing to Enzo and both Enzo and Cass shake their heads yes. Then Shawn continues to his locker room and gets dressed to go out and party then there's a knock on his door and it's everybody from earlier except Tyler Breeze and Shawn invites them in to his locker room. They all settle down as Shawn finishes getting ready.

"Okay, I'm ready." He says and they head out to a local club and they're partying then awhile later Shawn sits next to Finn who's been sitting most of the night.

"What's wrong Finn?" Shawn says out of breath from dancing so much with Jacqueline. Finn looks over to Shawn.

"I know about Sami, why didn't tell us?" Finn asks and Shawn's smile he had withered away.

"What, how do you know?" Shawn asked and Finn looked away for a second then looked back.

"I was following you, to make sure you weren't jumped but I guess my instincts aren't as sharp as I thought they were." Finn says and gets up from his seat and walks away.

"Hey don't worry about him, he gets this way sometimes what happened to Sami hurt him even more than it hurt you because he's know Sami ever since Japan." Someone says beside Shawn and he turns to see Becky standing next to him. He offers for her to sit and she does.

"Thank you Becky I just want to make sure no one else gets hurt." Shawn says and Becky looks at him and shakes her head.

"No one will and we'll all make sure of that." Becky says and Shawn hears his phone ring and he looks at it, it's Enzo.

"Sorry Becky I have to take this." Shawn says to Becky then gets up and goes outside.

"Hello, Enzo." Shawn says and he hears laughing and music from the other end.

"Hey Shawn, I got some news regarding Sami." Enzo says and Shawn looks worried.

"What is it?" Shawn asks and he hears Enzo inhale on the other end.

"Well he's missing, Cass and I went out for a bite and left Sami at my hotel room and when we got back my room was a wreck and there was no Sami." Enzo says and Shawn nearly throws his phone.

"What!" Shawn shouts through the phone.

"I'll come help you find Sami here in a second after I round up the girls and Finn." Shawn says.

Then he hangs up and that's when he hears the same sound as earlier in a nearby alley and runs over to it and spots Finn lying on the ground and a steel pipe next to his head and he grabs it up and that's when Becky turns the corner.

"You did it to Sami didn't you and now Finn, you lied to me when you said you didn't want anyone else getting hurt." Becky says and slaps him and walks away.

"No wait, Becky." Shawn shouts after her. Then he hears a nearby door open and laughter.

"I got to admit Gotch you are funny." Someone says and then he spots the people talking its Aiden English and Simon Gotch.

"AIDEN!" Shawn shouted and the men turn to see him.

"Shawn, what's wrong?" Aiden says and then they notice Finn behind him.

"What happened to Finn?" Simon asks and Shawn shrugs

"I don't know but someone is trying to get rid of NXT talent." Shawn says and leads them back to Finn's body. Aiden English and Simon Gotch pick up Finn's body.

"Put him in my car." Shawn says pointing to a nearby car and he helps them put Finn in his car and they go off to find the girls. After a long time of looking in the club they finally find them and Shawn looks at Becky and takes in a deep breath. But before he can speak Jacqueline slaps him.

"You took out Sami and Finn, why?" Jacqueline shouts and looks past confused.

"Aiden and Simon, what are you two doing here?" she ask them and Aiden steps up next to Shawn.

"Shawn didn't take out either of those two people because he believes that someone is trying to take out NXT talent." Aiden says and looks to Shawn and now Shawn clears his throat.

"Becky, I know I had the pipe in my hands but I swear on my job as a pro wrestler that I didn't do it." Shawn says and Becky stares him down but after a few minutes she looks away.

"Okay, but you get one more chance." She says and then the group leaves the club for some silence.

"Here's what I think, I think that people like Samoa Joe and Rhyno are attacking us to gain another shot in the main roster." Shawn says and Gotch shakes his head no.

"Too simple, this has to be something more elaborate than that." He says and everyone looks at him and he starts to think.

"Maybe, they are invaders or a new faction." He says and everyone nods in agreement.

"Let's go to a quieter place and put the pieces together there." Charlotte says

"We need to go to Enzo hotel room, he says someone took Sami after him and Cass went for a bite to eat." Shawn says and then the group pile into his car and drive off to Enzo's hotel room.

 **Sorry people I'm going to end this chapter here and I'm starting a new one when they get to the hotel.**

 **Goodbye thanks for reading and please review.**

.


	5. Offical Ending

**I am very sorry but I must end this story here I'm going to be writing a new one and I have no more ideas for this one so sorry if that disappoints someone.**


End file.
